supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150512101953
Der John Lennon Verschnitt schrie auf dem Weg nach unten und stoppte auch nicht, als Mei in sicher auf festem Grund absetzte. Sie spielte ein wenig mit seinen Sinnen, sodass sie nicht mit noch mehr Zivilisten oder gar Polizei rechnen mussten, dann suggerierte sie ihm nonverbal, nach Hause zu gehen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stand sie dem Rest der Jugendlichen wieder tatkräftig zur Seite. Um ein dutzend Engel stand um die Gruppe herum und die einzigen, die sich diesem Problem auf Distanz stellen konnten, waren Dark Connor, Mei und Draco mit seiner Alternative zum Colt, der Rest musste relativ nah ans "Federvieh", wie Johnny die Engel letztens bezeichnet hatte, natürlich ausgenommen von Mei. Nina stieß ein Engelsschwert durch den Rücken eines kleinen, blonden und Melissa und Ina hatten gleich drei in ihrer Mitte, die sie wie einen Spielball zwischen sich hin und her schubsten. Bridget widmete sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zwei Engeln, während Dark Connor seine Ketten schwang und Mei ihre Kräfte spielen ließ, Draco schoss auf ein paar der Engel und erstach mit einem merkwürdig geformten Engelsschwert die, die sich ihm zu sehr näherten. Johnny verteidigte Meis toten Winkel. Morlun stand inmitten von allen und erhob die Stimme: "Leute, das würde alles viel friedlicher ablaufen können, wenn ihr uns einfach das Schicksalstochter aushändigen würdet und sie hilft, den Speer zu holen. Ihr bekommt sie sogar wohlbehalten zurück." "Keine Chance, wer weiß was ihr mit dem Speer vorhabt!", presste Johnny zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wehrte einen Schlag ab. "Er ist bei uns sicherer als in den Händen irgendwelcher Kinder!", donnerte Morlun. Nina duckte sich und stach ihr Engelsschwert in den Bauch eines anderen Engels, doch egal wie viele sie auslöschten, irgendwo tauchten ständig neue auf. "Weil es immer eine gute Idee ist, den größten Arschlöchern die mächtigsten Waffen zu überlassen, ja nee ist klar", kommentierte Ina und verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, jetzt reicht's. Ist ja echt unterhaltsam euch zuzusehen, aber genug ist genug!", er klatschte in die Hände und die Bewegungen der Gruppe froren ein, selbst Mei gelang es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ein Engel ging auf Bridget zu und ließ ein Messer über die Haut der Jägerin gleiten, fing das Blut in einer kleinen Phiole auf, welche er Morlun übergab. Dieser näherte sich einer mächtigen, alten Eiche, zischte ein paar Worte die Bridget als griechisch erkannte, und ließ das Blut auf eine freiliegende Wurzel tropfen. Eine Art Tür schwang auf und gab einen engen, dunklen Gang frei. "Wohlan, ihr geht voraus, immer einer nach dem anderen. Wer weiß, was uns drinnen erwartet", wies der Engel an und mit einer Handbewegung gab er die Jugendlichen frei. Er neigte den Kopf zu Connor und Mei, bevor er flüsterte: "Keine Sorge. Euer was auch immer funktioniert da drin nicht. Dafür sorgt das hier", er zeigte auf ein Amulett, welches um seinen Hals hing und sowohl Connors als auch Meis Kräfte blockierte, jedoch wusste keiner, ob die Kräfte der Engel um sie herum funktionierten. "Hat der Typ uns etwa völlig unter Kontrolle?", fragte Nina, "Wie geht das bitte? Was hat er mit den Zivilisten angestellt die hier waren?" "Hexerei. Feigheit getarnt als Können", murmelte Bridget und Melissa nickte zustimmend. "Das Amulett ist wahrscheinlich irgendwas mit Hoodoo." "Ich geh da nicht rein", wandte Ina sich an Morlun, "Da drin ist es staubig und dunkel und stickig. Ich will nicht, dass ich mal so aussehe wie du, irgendwas muss dir ja diesen schlechten Modegeschmack gelehrt haben. Das ist solcher Staub." Morlun packte sie am Ellenbogen und schubste sie in den Gang. "Du gehst voraus."